Wind
}} Wind is an element in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, often used by Morro. It is generally associated with the color green in the case of an original Master of Wind and blue in the case of Jay and corresponds to the Elemental Wind Dragon. Briefly, before the encounter with the Ghost General, the only confirmed user was Jay. Despite his dominant element being Lightning, Jay has little control over the powers of aerokinesis, possibly because of a border called “Weather”, therefore allowing the Blue Ninja to use Wind in one vortex form; Morro has similar effects with his powers, only he can use Lightning in one vortex form. This elemental power give the user the control over the wind (also manipulate weather and Lightning as well) commonly to used offensive or defensive purposes. Users’ Abilities *'Aerokinesis' - The user is able to control the wind, as seen in "The Green Ninja," when Jay creates a tornado to clear out a group of Serpentine using said elemental power. Also he/she can create a powerful air current to attract objects and people by pulling the wind towards to the user. Also can shot a powerful blast of air to attack an enemy. Also launch spheres of air at targets with varying degrees of force. Also the user can release waves, spirals, pulses, blasts, spheres and/or bursts of wind and use them to damage and push people, this ability are able to send wind through any form of matter creating ruptures, and create a pulse that can through anything. Also can be used to move objects from distance. **'Aerokinetic Flight' - The user can fly using the wind. A difference of flight with wind, the user can levitate a similar way as Gravity (but not as steadily). **'Tornado Generation '- The user can create a large vortex of air around themselves to attack, confuse, or defend against an adversary. **'Air Solidification' - The user can manipulate pressure in the air molecules to solidify the air, and use to attack or defend against an adversary. ***'Air Shield Construction' - The user can create a shield of solid air to avoid attacks. ***'Air Wall Generation' - Also, The user can create walls of air/wind from nothing or by shaping the existing air/wind. **'Tornado Spinning' - The user can spin like a tornado for both offensive and defensive purposes. **'Nubikinesis' - Also, the user can manipulate the clouds around himself. Wind Users *First Elemental Master of Wind **Morro *Jay (Briefly, with access to his True Potential) Creation *First Spinjitzu Master (Possibly) **Sensei Wu (Possibly) **Sensei Garmadon (Possibly) ***Lloyd Garmadon (Possibly) Golden Power *First Spinjitzu Master (Possibly) **Lloyd Garmadon (Possibly) *Golden Master (Possibly) Trivia *The Wind ability has never been explained by Wu, but it may be a secondary element of a Lightning user, possibly creating an element category like Weather. It may also be an effect of Jay reaching his True Potential. **This may indicate that users of Golden Power and Creation control the element, but it is unknown. **In addition, Weather is an abilty heavily connected to the elemental power of wind usually used by Morro. *Wind is similar to the Smoke element used by Ash, but with many different abilities. *It is unclear how Chen completed the spell without Wind (though Lightning's/Jay's connection to it may have compensated for its absence). *Jay has a unique case with his powers of wind due to him having a Golden Weapon. **Since his weapon is not intact, he cannot perform his True Potential and the only path the Master of Lightning can use Wind (Jay is the Lightning Master but there is a small border between Lightinng and Wind, possibly “Weather”, therefore allowing Jay to use it in one vortex form) is with a True Potential. **The Ninja (excluding Lloyd and Nya) have a different way to access their maximum powers—unlike the other Elemental Fighters, the heroes of Ninjago needs their Golden Weapon to do their task; this is very different to the other power masters because their True Potential are not tied up to their elements. Category:Ninjago Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Wind Category:Season 1 Category:Airjitzu Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:2015 Category:Secondary Elements